Balamb Garden & EFOM: Fight Against Ultimecia
by Botticellibabe
Summary: A blending of the regular world of FF8 and the world of magic from my novels. It blends EFOM, a secret military base, with that of Balamb Garden. Lots of action. Two new characters.


The entire group of Squalls squad were inside Cid's office when they heard the news. They would be receiving two new members, who would arrive any moment.   
"As if we don't have enough people already," Squall said, his tone frosty.   
  
"Are they men?" Irvine asked Cid annoyed.  
"No," Cid replied," they're both women."  
"Alright,"Irvine said throwing his arm triumphantly into the air," troll out the ladies."   
  
.  
Meanwhile outside the gates of Balamb Garden...  
  
The sleek purple jeep was speeding along the road from the town of Balamb to the garden nearby.   
  
"Mind slowing down much?" Denise asked clutching onto her seat as if it they were about to crash. Samantha cackled and slammed her foot onto the gas even harder.  
"Hell no!" she shouted. "I'm too excited. "  
Denise screamed, her short platinum blonde hair blowing in the wind.   
  
  
The jeep screeched to a halt in front of the closed metal gates of Balamb garden.   
  
  
  
Denise stepped from the car, dazed, her hair tousled, her green eyes scanning the landscape. She wore a pair of black leather pants, with drawstrings up the sides, a white tank top, and a sleeveless denim trench coat, along with a pair of black leather boots, her Nunchakus tucked inside her belt, their white metal gleaming.   
  
Samantha hopped happily from the car. She wore a pair of tight white leggings, showing off her thin figure. She wore a pair of knee-high white vinyl boots. Her slim silver sai were tucked into sheaths on her hip. She wore a tight white tee and her long golden brown and blonde curly hair flowed in waves down her back. Her eyes, one green gray and brown, one blue gray and brown, looked over at her disoriented buddy.   
"Come on gal pal," she said grabbing Denise's arm, " we got some people to meet."   
  
As they walked up the stone steps of the garden and through the front gate, many of the uniformed students began to stare at them.   
Samantha smiled and Denise trailed behind, muttering either 'Moses' or 'sweet Jebus'.   
  
As they walked through the inner gates, they pushed past the little gateways and up deeper into the garden.   
  
They moved up the stone steps and came up to the little podium that was the directory.   
"They said to meet in Cid's office, right?" Denise asked, running a hand through her hair.   
"Yeah, its on the third floor," Samantha replied pointing to it on the glowing directory screen. They looked up towards the elevator.   
"Lets go!" Samantha said excitedly, grabbing Denise's arm again.  
They walked up the many stone steps to the elevator and pressed floor 3. They looked down at the academy as the glass elevator ascended high up into the dome that made up the main building of Balamb Garden. They came to an abrupt stop as a mechanical female voice sang "Floor 3, please, watch your step."   
  
The metallic doors opened and they were greeted by a heavy set of closed wooden oak doors. Samantha and Denise walked up slowly to the doors. They were both very nervous now they realized.   
  
"Knock," Samantha said nudging Denise forward.  
"No you knock," Denise said shoving her back.   
"Fine dammit," Samantha said stretching out a slender arm and tapping briskly on the door.   
The door swung open, revealing a tall handsome looking man with a long beige trench, a black cowboy hat, and a long slender shot gun. There were many others in the room as well. The faces were familiar- Denise and Samantha had received profiles on them back in their secret military base called E.F.O.M.   
"Hello Irvine Kinneas," Samantha said kindly.  
"Well hello there," Irvine said devilishly, a grin spreading across his features. "Well, what else do you know about me little lady?"  
"Age 17, height 6'0'', DoB November 24, Blood type A, weapon gun, and your special skill is called Shot," Samantha replied quickly, glancing at his shotgun.  
Irvine smiled again, "Well, what's your name sweety?" he said suddenly noticing Denise.  
"Um, Denise Hannik," she replied quietly.  
"Charmed," he said smoothly, taking both their hands and leading them inside to meet everyone else.  
Samantha and Denise glanced nervously around, until the young girl known as Selphie let out a high squeal.  
"Oh my gosh," she said pointing to Denise's hip. "You use Nanchukus too!"  
She waltzed over to Denise and pulled it out of it's sheath. She began to examine them.  
"Yeah, I love 'em," Denise admitted, becoming relaxed suddenly.  
Cid suddenly came over to Samantha as everyone began to crown around Denise- all except Squall that is.  
"Did you receive profiles on everyone, and your mission data?" he questioned, his left brow raised.  
"Yes, sir, I did," Samantha replied softly, as Denise smiled and met all the other.  
"Well, lets see how smart you are. Give data on everyone as I put them in front of you," Cid said moving towards his familiar members of Balamb Garden. He took a girl by the shoulders and put her in front of Samantha. She was tall and blonde, dressed in a coral-colored outfit.  
"Quistis Trepe, age 18, DoB October 4th, height 5'6'', blood type A, weapon chain whip, and special skill is blue magic," Samantha rambled, the words rolling naturally off the tip her tongue. Samantha shook hands with Quistis, who smiled and then sat down in a nearby chair.  
Next Cid put a Selphie in front of Samantha.  
"Selphie Tilmitt, age 17, height 5' 1 1/2'', DoB July 16, Blood type B, weapon Nunchaku, and her special skill is slot. And, oh yeah, Selphie just transferred here from Trabia Garden."  
Selphie let out a high-pitched girly laugh and shook hands excitedly with Samantha before standing next to Irvine.  
"Well, you already know Irvine," Cid said, his eyes scanning the crowd. he pulled a blonde boy out and put him in front of her.  
"Well, Zell Dicht, I have been looking forward to meeting you the most!"--- "Hey, I'm insulted," Irvine shouted. ---. Samantha continued ,"Age 17. Height 5'5.'' Blood Type B. Weapon, Glove. And special skill is duel."  
Zell, smiled wickedly, and his eyes shot to her hand as she trust it out to shake his.  
"Kick ass!" Zell shouted as he grabbed her hand and began to examine it. She was wearing her white leather fighting gloves...the round silver disks running over the knuckles. There were also vertical strips of metal over the back of the hand as well- to add some extra punch. But these weren't ordinary gloves. She squeezed her hand, which made the metal claws over her knuckles slide out.  
"Dude! Daws! " he shouted as the began touching the metallic tiger-like claws.  
"I though you'd think so," Samantha said cooling, her eyes passing over his tattoo that ran across the side of his face.   
"Alright Zell, you can admire her later," Cid said pulling him away abruptly.  
"Awww..." Zell whined as he was shoved aside.  
  
Another girl was placed in front of Samantha. She had medium length very dark brown hair.  
"Rinoa Heartilly. Age, 17. Height 5' 3 1/2.'' DoB March 3. Blood type...is unknown. Weapon is a blaster edge. Her special skill is combine (Angelo). Although, I do sense a new power emanating from her is you ask me, and I am bred in magic's," Samantha added.  
Rinoa raised an eyebrow, but stepped aside when Cid put the last member in front of her. This person scowled at her.  
"Well, aren't we happy Squall Leonhart. Age 17. Height wow.....a good three inches over me...making him 5'8.'' DoB August 23. Weapon Gunblade. Blood type AB. Special skill Renzokuken. And stop scowling at me Mr. Leonhart."  
"Heh heh, I like her," Irvine added. "She stands up to 'The Leader.'"  
Everyone broke out in laughter, even Squall managed to crack a smile.  
"Alright, well you guys show them around the garden. Be back tomorrow promptly at 800 hours," Cid demanded as he shooed them into the elevator.  
  
They walked in a large pack around the different sectors of garden. Squall walked in front, Rinoa silent at his side. Quistis and Selphie walked on either side of Denise and Samantha walked with Zell and Irvine.  
"So, what are you doing tonight?" Irvine asked Samantha suddenly.  
Samantha's cheeks flushed with color.  
"Um...." she stammered.  
"She's training with me," Zell said putting her arm around her.  
Samantha smiled and said,  
"Yeah, I'm sorry."  
"That's fine, but I have some important info that Cid wanted me to give you on my sniper skills," Irvine said shrugging.  
"Are you serious?" Samantha asked suspiciously.  
"No, he's not actually," Zell answered.  
"Then, I guess I can meet you somewhere," Samantha replied.  
"There's a secret place in the training center," Irvine suggested.  
"Yeah, I'll bring here there," Zell replied.  
Thanks, Samantha told Zell telepathically.  
"Whoa! What was that?!" Zell shouted, which made everyone stop and look at him.  
"What was that?" he asked Samantha.  
"You mean they didn't tell you?" Denise asked, obviously knowing what was going on.  
"Tell us what?" Squall asked, becoming annoyed.  
"They wanted us for certain reasons. Samantha can use magic, and I have an ability, so the brought us!" Denise replied.  
"What powers? Can you tell us?" Quistis asked.  
"Well, some I can tell, some it would better if I show," Samantha answered, just realizing they were outside the training center.  
"I can tell you one of hers," Denise said. "She has telepathy. She can read minds, send mental messages, and maybe, if she becomes strong enough, she can control peoples minds."  
"NO!! NO ONE MUST READ MY MIND! MY THOUGHTS ARE MINE!" Irvine shouted pulling his hat down over his head as if it would protect him.   
Samantha pulled up his hat and looked into his eyes.  
"Don't worry, I don't read minds without permission.....unless ordered to by my employers," she explained.  
"Oh thank god..." Irvine said straightening his back and standing up all the way again.  
"Well, lets show them," Denise said pointing to the training center.  
Samantha nodded and they walked into the training center, ready for whatever might come along.  
They hadn't come across anything for ten minutes when they entered. It seemed to be empty.  
Samantha threw her hands up into the air.  
"I give up! This place is dead!" she shouted. Suddenly a great ruby-colored T-Rexaur came bounding around the corner. It let out a huge roar and its footsteps shook the earth around them.  
"Well, I take that back. Let us handle this!" Samantha yelled as Denise came to her side and they both fell into a fighting stance.  
"You start," Denise shouted over the roars.   
Samantha raised her hands, and as she did the T-Rexaur rose high up into the air. She threw her hands back down and the monster came crashing back into the ground, sending chunks of earth flying about them. She heard gasps from behind her.  
It was Denise's turn. She raised her open palm. A great burst of yellow light issued from her hand and exploded over the body of the T-Rexaur. But this thing was NOT going down so easily. It shook it off, its flesh slightly ripped and singed, and climbed to its two enormous legs.  
"Oh, crap," Samantha muttered. She turned to the group and said , "Do you want me to show more skills or just finish it now?" But she had let her guard down.  
"Samantha!" Denise screamed as the T-Rexaur launched at Samantha and grabbed her in it's enourmous jaws. It began to crush her, as Denise kept using her energy blasts, and everyone began to shout and fight it. Her flesh was ripping, it was cutting deep into her skin. She raised her right palm and put it over the creature. Her hand glowed a bright blue and the T-Rexaur froze into a living ice cube.  
"Someone hit," she moaned, blood rising in her mouth.  
She saw Zell execute a mighty punch on the beast, which shattered into a million tiny blue and red fragments as Samantha crashed onto the ground, blood seeping from everywhere.  
"Oh, lovely," she said wiping blood from the corners of her mouth. She couldn't move. Her ribs were bruised, there were deep cuts on both her legs- very deep. There were huge welts and deep slashes in her torso. She tasted more blood in her mouth. She was close to passing out.  
"Dammit!" Denise said kneeling next to her. "I cant believe that goddamn rule!"  
"What rule?!" Zell asked furiously, he was angry, angry that his new friend might die.  
"She has healing powers, but she is not allowed to use them on herself," Denise replied.  
"Next best thing," Irvine replied. He slipped one arm under her knees, one under her back, as her head lolled against his chest. They raced off to the infirmary, and burst through its doors.  
"Doctor!" Rinoa screamed as they entered.  
"Good God!" Doctor Kadiwaka replied. They put her on a stretcher and wheeled her into a back room.   
Denise slumped into a chair and began crying, while Irvine tried to comfort her. Zell slammed his fist into a wall and slipped into a squatting position, facing the wall. Quistis was talking softly to Rinoa and Squall was leaning against the wall, not uttering a word.  
One hour later the doctor came out. Denise stood up immediately and all eyes turned to her.  
"She's........fine," the doctor replied. Everyone but Squall- sighed with relief. "You can see her one at a time."  
Denise raced past the doctor and into the back room.  
Samantha was propped up in a bed. She was wearing her clothes, but there was bandaging underneath and her pants were ripped and soaked with gleaming blood. She looked tired, and pale, but she looked at her friend, who ran over, hugged her and took a seat at her side when suddenly the door burst open.  
"Screw this!" Zell said along with Irvine who came to the side of her bed.  
"Are you alright?" they asked in unison.  
"I've had worst," she said, her glove-clad hand patting comfortingly that of Zell's. He smiled.  
Suddenly four more people burst into the room- Cid, Selphie, Quistis, and Doctor Kadiwaka.   
"They've been here much less than a day, and you've already gotten one of them almost killed!?" Cid shouted at his Balamb students.  
"Well, uh, we... uh..." Zell stammered.  
"It's my fault, I wanted to show off my powers," Samantha admitted.  
"Oh, well then-" Cid began, but Irvine interrupted.  
"Wait, you left Squall and Rinoa alone out there?" he said nudging Zell with his elbow suggestively and smiling.  
"Ohhh!" Selphie squealed walking to the door and opening it a crack.  
"What's happening?" Irvine asked looming over her shoulder so he could see too.  
"Oh, well that's dumb! Darn Squall, be nice!" Selphie whispered. "He's leaning against the wall. She's trying to talk to him but he just stands there like a petrified tree!"  
Everyone in the room began to laugh quietly, even Samantha- she winced under the pain.  
"Are you alright?" Zell asked, seeing her cringe.  
"Hurts to laugh," she responded.  
"Good lord you're a bleeder," the doctor exclaimed suddenly. She was looking down at the bandages over Samantha's abdomen. They were soaked thoroughly with ruby-blood, and crimson streaks were sliding down the edges.  
"Oh, darn, let's get her into the room. But wait, this bed is immobile," the doctor said quickly.  
"I can do it," Samantha said proudly, attempting to leave the bed. But the second she stood on her own two feet, she fell unto her knees, her hands balled into fists from much concentration.   
"Let me help you," Zell said coming to her aid. He picked her up like Irvine had earlier and carried her into the med room, where he laid her upon the freezing metal table.  
  
"Denise, do you still have our big pack of herbs and stuff?" Samantha asked as she, Zell, and the doctor moved around her in the med room.   
"Of course," Denise replied. She open her denim jacket, showing rows and rows of glass vials slipped inside little elastic straps.  
"Denise, I know some of your kind have healing powers, and that you haven't been able to do it before- but it's really important, can you try once again my friend? I'll chant with you, and I can use the life energy of a willing person," Samantha asked.  
Denise hesitantly pulled out a few vials of miscellaneous magical and herbal ingredients.  
"I'll try, but who's life energy can we use?" she asked shyly.  
Zell looked silently at her, and nodded, confirming that he would do it.  
"It won't hurt you Zell, that I promise. You'll just feel a little weak, but then Samantha can help you with that after with one of her spells, " Denise explained. Once again, he nodded.   
Denise ripped away the bandages over Samantha stomach and legs, showing the ripped skin and raw flesh. Samantha winced as Denise poured powders, liquids, and cut up pieces of magical plants over the wounds.  
Zell slid his fingers in between hers and held on tight, knowing he had to do this for the spell.  
"Now we need an incantation," Denise added. "And Zell, you have to chant with us." He nodded for a third time.  
"I'll give one, then we all must repeat together three times," Samantha explained, then began a spell.  
"Light of day, dark of night,  
Give her the will to continue to fight,  
With light of sun, and glimmer of moon,  
May this wounds heal now, and not later or soon--  
yes, I know it's crappy," she added, "but, hey I'm in pain, and not at my best," she finished smiling.  
All three began to chant the words, closing their eyes. Zell could feel this warmth, draining from him, and flowing to his hand which then passed to hers. Samantha could feel his raw warm energy flow through her, and then pool in the inflicted areas. And on the third chant they opened their eyes. All her wounds were gone! Not a trace! Zell dropped to one knee, exhausted. Samantha--feeling her usual perky self again--- came to his aid at once.  
"Look into my eyes Zell," she demanded. He obeyed.  
He felt as if this warm invisible person were hugging him, and he was shrouded in this white light-- he couldn't see anymore. He felt as if he were being lifted... as if he were floating on the clouds. He heard the sound of Samantha's soft, echoing voice.  
"I thank you for your kind deed, Zell. And now I will repay you."  
The light faded and he gazed up into the multi-colored eyes of the female looming over him. Somehow he was now lying on the metal table, and Samantha was standing next to it, smiling, at both Denise and him. He felt charged again. He sat up immediately.  
"What in the world was that?" he shouted. 


End file.
